The present invention relates to portable stretchers that are particularly suited for rescue situations. The stretchers are effective in transporting patients and/or rescuers in environments including water, ice and snow.
The present invention is directed to stretchers. In accordance with one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, there has now been provided a stretcher including a substantially rigid cavity for protecting a patient. The cavity is defined by a base, opposing ends extending upwardly from the base, and opposing sidewalls disposed between the opposing ends and extending upwardly from the base. Each of the opposing sidewalls includes at least one low section having an elevation that is less than that of surrounding sections so that a human limb can be extended out of the cavity to maneuver the stretcher.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided a stretcher including a substantially rigid cavity for protecting a patient. The cavity is defined by a base, opposing ends extending upwardly from the base, and opposing sidewalls disposed between the opposing ends and extending upwardly from the base. A pair of runners is disposed on a lower surface of said base. And each of the opposing sidewalls includes a notch so that a human limb can be extended out of the cavity to maneuver the stretcher.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided a stretcher including a substantially rigid cavity for protecting a patient. The cavity is defined by a base, opposing ends extending upwardly from the base, and opposing sidewalls disposed between the opposing ends and extending upwardly from the base. A flange extends substantially parallel to the base and outwardly from the sidewalls and ends. The flange includes a plurality of openings extending therethrough.
These and various other features of novelty are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of aspects of the invention, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments.